bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Scacco Matto
The Scacco Matto (lit. Checkmate) is a group of Shinigami who changed their names and sealed a Deceased spirit within their Mentarme. All of their names are in Italian. Members/Roles * Along with the Ten Leader positions, each Rank (Queen, Knight, Rook, etc.) has a large squad of soldiers who also wield Mentarme. They are made up of not only former Shinigami but Humans, preferably Mafia men. Goals * Take over and Destroy Soul Society * Kill the Gotei 13 * Seal every Zanpakuto they can find, to fuel their "Ultimate Weapon" Abilities Inseguire (lit. Tracking)- An ability that lets the Scacco Matto scan for signs of fluxating Reiatsu in the surronding area. This lets them know when targets are coming towards them, moving away or change in direction. To them, each Reiatsu in the vaccinity will glow a distilled blue. Any easy way to avoid being tracked is to mask ones own Reiatsu. Preghiera (lit. Prayer)- This ability lets them awaken and seal Zanpakuto spirits. In order to seal a Zanpakuto spirit into their own Mentarme, they must awaken the Spirit inside and stab into the spirit. They will then drain the Spirits own life into their Zanpakuto to store. Defeating the Mentarme in battle will release the spirits inside until more are resealed. Nubepasso (lit. Cloud Step)- An ability similar to Shunpo and Sonido, that lets a Scacco Matto move fast and walk in the sky. It revolves around releasing thick waves of reiatsu into the feet and pushing it down. The only problem is that the distilled Reiatsu forms into clouds in a matter of seconds leaving a cloudy sky after they appear. Scheletro (lit. Skeleton)- This ability lets them densify (not sure if this is a word) their skin to that of bone. This creates something similar to Hierro. It gives them a slightly extra defense agains cuts and bruises and can even hold back a blade with enough mentallity and effort. Traversa (lit. Beam)- The rival ability of Cero. Traversa is a focuses beam of (depending on person) colored energy that can be fired from any one concentrated area. Its power, size, speed, and charge time depend on the user and the power of the attack. It is usually fired from the fingers, palm or the hand region. Mentarme The Zanpakuto of the Scacco Matto, which is a fallen spirit that once lived inside deceased Zanpakuto. Upon using the prayer technique, they Scacco Matto can summon the deceased spirt of a Zanpakuto. Upon draining it, they can take it as their own. This is because the feelings of sadness and anger envelope them to give into darkness and despair. A regular Zanpakuto spirit's will cannot be sealed inside of a Mentarme. The Mentarme has three forms, as listed below. Sealed State- Upon being sealed, the Mentarme takes the form of whatever weapon the Spirit wants. After the spirit materializes as a weapon, it keeps that form until being released. The next state is unlocked via Seal Removal which requires a command or phrase. Abitiamo (lit. Live)- The second state of a Mentarme, which begins to show the true colors of the Fallen Spirits. The Spirit will manifest part of its own self into a new form that the wielder can fight with. Most Abitiamo move from a simple weapon to a complicated polearm, axe, weapon, etc. The next state is unlocked by reshaping ones own will into their Mentarme. This implants the wielders will into the spirit, causing them to temporarily become their previous state as a Spirit with will. Sciogliere (lit. Release)- After implanting part of one's own will and life into the Fallen Spirit. They will reshape and becomes a shell of their former self. They will continue to release their powers into a new physical form that can even surpass Bankai. The Sciogliere can range from a small knife to the universe itself, proving it to be quite strong. Trivia * They are not another race, but a group. * The King is also the Commander of the Scacco Matto. * They are connected to the Human World Mafia, meaning they have links throughout Soul Society and the Human World.